


Basuke Wonders

by Armistice



Series: Drabbles: Basuke Babies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Extremely Cliché Domestic Dibble Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/Armistice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami try their hand at diapering, Kise is a doting father, and Takao is a desperate housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basuke Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what to say. 
> 
> The children are actually around the same age, but I don't have enough attention span to write them like that.

 

 

 

 

 

(AominexKagami+ Baby Reika Aged 5 days)

 

“Should I call Satsuki?”  
  
Kagami is holding their daughter out a foot in front of him.  
“We can't keep calling her over every time Reika needs a change.”

“But, we don't know how to do this.”

“Weren't you paying any attention the last few times Satsuki did it?” Kagami realizes the futility of the question before he even finishes saying it.

“No.” Aomine rubs a hand through his hair in irritation. “Why didn't you?”

“Because I was too busy _writhing in pain,_ ” Kagami counters, glaring menacingly at him.

Aomine knows better than to argue with that, so he takes the baby out of Kagami's hands and walks over to the changing table with her. He places Reika down gently and wrinkles his nose at the smell when he starts to take apart her diaper. Reika makes a small gurgly baby noise and Aomine smiles at her, mistaking it for cuteness.

And gags when he finally gets the diaper open.

“How can something so tiny do _this?_ ”

Kagami is laughing loudly from the couch and Aomine threatens him with the dirty diaper before tossing it in the bin.  
He uses almost an entire package of baby wipes on her and only gags several more times.  
“I'm going to have to bleach my hands,” he says in repulsion.

Kagami snorts and gets up so he can lean over Aomine and inspect his progress. There's baby powder everywhere, including Reika's little baby face, and Kagami uses the last wipe to try and get it off, stroking the little tuft of red hair on her head with his hand when she starts to complain.  
“I think you're supposed to be putting that powder on the other end.”  
Aomine elbows him in the ribs, but allows Kagami to help attempt to put a clean diaper back on Reika.  
The sticky pads on the sides don't seem to stick, so they try layering a few of them on her. It results in a rather bulky super-diaper, but the crude garment seems likely to stay together.

After they put her back in her onesie, Aomine picks her up and they move back to the couch. Kagami drops down first so Aomine can sit between his legs and balance Reika on his lap.

She blinks at them with wide, distressed eyes and Aomine feels like a failure for the first time in his life. He bounces her lightly with his knees so she doesn't fuss.  
“I think we did it wrong.”

Kagami rests his chin on Aomine's shoulder and reaches over to rub the last bit of powder off her itty-bitty nose with his thumb.  
“At least she smells better.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(KiseXKuroko+ Koukiro Aged 4)

 

“I really wish he was in  _your_  class.”

“I do too, but it’s the Academy’s rule—” Kuroko says, leaning over to kiss the head of the blonde boy in Kise’s arms. “—and I will only be a few rooms over.”

Koukiro uncurls his fingers from Kise’s shirt when Kise sets him down and stares up at his father with bright blue eyes.  
“Papa—”  
And Kise has to turn around to wipe furiously at the tears that are now streaming down his face.

Kuroko squats down to give the boy his backpack and yet another hug.  
“You should go play with everyone by the Legos,” he says tenderly, giving Koukiro a light push towards the group.  
Kouki nods and starts out towards the other kids with uncertainty, but stops suddenly and beams.

“Reikacchi!”

“Oh  _no,_ ” Kise moans in horror, spinning around and watching their son make a beeline for the red-headed girl playing with Play-doh in the corner.  
“He spotted her.”

Kuroko laughs and stands up, putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder  
“Oh, let him be. She’s a familiar face.”

“It’s the first day of school and he’s already ruined his life,” Kise laments, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and pulling him to his chest.  
They watch silently as the two children begin to make multicolored monstrosities and smash them with relative indifference.

Kuroko turns his head away from the precious scene to look at Kise.  
“How much harm can she do at four?”

“You know who her fathers are,” Kise says very seriously, staring down at him.

Kuroko smiles and pats Kise’s arm reassuringly.  
“Well, Momoi-san said she’s bringing Natsuo in tomorrow, so hopefully he will balance them out.”

Kise lets out a breath of relief.  
“Okay, that’s good.” He leans in to kiss Kuroko goodbye.  
“I want a report of everything that happens today.”

“Of course.” Kuroko says as they separate, smile still on his lips.  

 

* * *

  

 

(MidorimaxTakao+ Makoto Aged 10)

 

“Makoto, please go get your brother.” Takao says over his shoulder to his daughter, stirring the pot of milk in front of him with a wooden spoon.  
When there is no sound of the chair being pushed out or any sort of movement, he turns around to see her still immersed in her book, eyes moving quickly behind her glasses and ignoring him completely.

He clears his throat loudly and she gets up slowly from the table. But before she leaves the kitchen, she fixes him with a look that no normal 10-year old should ever have the ability to make. Takao is still not used to seeing Shin-chan's expressions on such a small and sweet little girl.  
“Be careful or your face will stick like that!” He calls after her, waving the spoon in his hand.

She stomps loudly up the stairs.  

Takao scoffs as soon as Midorima, still in pajamas and rubbing his eyes, comes into the kitchen.

“What's wrong now?” Midorima asks gruffly, putting his glasses back on and grabbing the coffee Takao left out for him. He leans against the counter.

 Takao wipes his hands on his apron and pouts woefully at him.  
“Your daughter just gave me a particularly nasty stink-eye.”

“I'm not the one who named her after a Sailor Moon character.” Midorima replies as he sips from his mug.

“Honestly,” Takao says peevishly, turning back to the stove. “I don't know why I even bother with either of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on those requests from that other drabble lot.  
> 


End file.
